


Duet

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Digital Art, F/F, Operas, Pre-Femslash, SGA Secret Art Santa 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: Together at last - the much awaited CD release of Heightmeyer and Emmagan's greatest arias and duets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FalconHorus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHorus/gifts).



> This was created for falcon_horus who's a big fan of Kate and Teyla.  
> And now I've got this whole AU going on in my head, where Kate started as a Wagnerian and singing lieder, and Teyla's known for her Puccini with a stunning _Un Bel Di_ in _Madama Butterfly_. But they've had a longstanding friendly rivalry which maybe, across the years, has become something more...

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/bluespirit_star/2547989/154653/154653_original.jpg)

click through for full size

Banners

**Author's Note:**

> ... and I did eventually get around to telling their story in the fic [The Nightingale](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6435415) as part of SGA_Reversebang 2016, for FalconHorus's lovely art.


End file.
